vlr0fandomcom-20200213-history
Treatment Center
Solution #Push the button under the screen to see the Illustration of a dice game. #Look underneath the clock to find the safe, and collect the binder and tablet? ''from next to it.? Look at both of these in your inventory. #Open the treatment room door.? This requires playing a minigame, which is the classic game of ''Mastermind.? #Open Pod 1, and take the White Key.? Note the clock on the lid, which reads 7:15.? (To open Pod 1, be sure to click directly on the handle, not on the lid, which will zoom in on the clock on top of the lid.? Once you are zoomed in on the lid, you can't turn the handle until you zoom out.) #Open Pod 2, and take the Silver Key.? Note the clock on the inside of the lid, which says 6:20. #Open Pod 3 and examine the symbols on the inside of the cover.? They read 11:1, which is not a valid clock time. #Use the silver key to open the Jellyfish Tank, and play the minigame to extract the artificial jellyfish.? This minigame is easily completed if you bear in mind that you can press Up quickly twice in succession to raise a jellyfish two spaces without regard to gravity. #Examine the Arttificial Jellyfish in your inventory to get the Circular Tile. #Put the Circular Tile into the indentation in the Lion picture.? It will reveal a laser. #Use the White Key to open the clock, and tak''e the ''No1 Chip. #Go into the Treatment Room and put the No1 Chip into the screen to the right of the first treatment pod.? It will display a message saying it needs to be tested with vegetation before it can be used on a human. #Return to the main part of the room and pick up both of the plants.? Put each of the two plants into the first Treatment Pod in sequence.? The Pod will freeze one of the plants and heal the other one.? In each case, after doing so, a Memory Card will be left behind in the pod: get it. #There will now be a brief cut-scene in which Sigma and Clover try putting Quark into the pod.? The pod confirms that he has Radical-6, which it cannot treat.? It offers to freeze him to prevent the virus spreading further, but Sigma reasons this is far too dangerous and disables it. #Leave the treatment center and put the Red and Green Memory cards into the clock.? This will cause the hands of the clock to appear, giving the time 4:05. #Open pod number 3 and notice that the laser now strikes the symbols on the inside of the lid, giving the time'' 0:15. #You now have four clock times: 7:15, 6:20, 0:15, and 4:05.? The tablet gives the clue: "Four pieces for the first password, one piece for the second password." ? #To decode the first password, look at the ''Illustration of a Dice Game.? For each of the times in sequence, starting from the top left-hand square (count "1" on this square), count clockwise by the number of minutes, and then counter-clockwise by the number of hours - as indicated by the design in the centre of the board.? This will turn the time into a letter.? Repeat this process for al four times and you'll get the word PAST.? Type PAST into the tablet and it will reveal the escape password. #For the second password, repeat the same process again for the first time, but for the remaining times, don't start again from the top left-hand corner; start from the square you finished on after the previous time.? This will give the word POUR.? Type POUR into the tablet for the file password. #Open the safe.? Inside the escape compartment, you'll find an injection gun holding neostigmine (the antidote to tubocurarine), a map of Floor B, two Moon cards for the Ambidex rooms, a note from Zero, and the escape key. #Open the door with the key and leave.? You found it! Note from Zero:? '''Hare are some more AB Game rules for you.? Not voting is not a hoption!? If the pair and solo of a group both refuse to vote, then everybunny gets penalized!? In other words, one person out of every color group of three has to vote. Files '''Treatment pod : An amazing machine that augments an individual's natural ability to heal, strengthens their immune system, accelerates their metabolism, and can cure many otherwise incurable diseases! In addition, it can create personalized medicines, perform gene therapy, and even repair the effects of radiation damage. What an incredible machine! : It's not that incredible if it can't cure Radical-6, you say? Yes, well, I guess you've got a point. But don't worry: It also has a function called "Cold Sleep." Cold Sleep uses CAS freezing to freeze the entire body without damaging it. That way, even if the disease you have can't be cured, you can be frozen until a cure is found. Cold sleep : There are generally two types of cold sleep. : The first type involves lowering your internal body temperature. This reduces your basal metabolic rate and induces a state similar to hibernation: In other words, your body is still actively functioning, just very slowly. : The other sort of cold sleep is the one in this game. This involves freezing your body to essentially "lock" it in whatever state it was in. Until recently this was impossible, because the expansion and crystalization that took place during the freezing process irrevocably damaged human tissue. In the world where this game takes place, however, CAS technology has overcome this hurdle, and made cryonics a reality. The resuscitation rate is nearly 100%. In fact, you'd be much more likely to die in a plane crash, which means that freezing yourself to visit the future is safer than flying from Tokyo to Milan. CAS : "CAS" stands for "Cells Alive System." It allows organic tissue to be safely and non-destructively frozen. In this game, CAS is used to put people in cold sleep. It supercools the subject with a magnetic field, and causes them to freeze almost instantly, preventing crystalization. In real life, the problem comes when you try to thaw something out, which also must be done insantly. In this game, however, the technological magic of the treatment pods makes returning from cold sleep possible. The past two Nonary Games : November 2018 - Sixteen children were reported missing. In actuality, eighteen childreen were taken, but two were never reported. The person in charge was someone we will refer to as H. The purpose of the game was to conduct experiments on morphic resonance, with the children as test subjects. I won't go into the specifics here, but the short version is that this was the first Nonary Game. : November 1, 2027 - A total of nine people participated in this session. They were abducted, just as the children had been, but this time H was not in charge of the game. Clover was a participant in both games, and now she finds herself playing the Nonary Game yet again... Esper resonance : In the context of this game, espers are people with the ability to access the morphogenetic field. An esper can increase the strength of their "signal" by being in close proximity to other espers---assuming they are the strongest. The strongest signal will absorb any weak ones nearby, and use them to amplify its own strength, sort of like waves: The biggest wave adds the amplitude of small waves to its own, and covers them up. Nonary veterans : The following nine people were participants in the Nonary Game that Clover claims to have been a part of. : (1) Ace: Middle-aged man. : (2) Snake: Clover's older brother. Real name, Light. : (3) Santa: Arrogant, uncooperative young man. : (4) Clover: Still Clover, just younger and with a jacket. : (5) Junpei: Hero of Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. : (6) June: Junpei's childhood friend. Real name, Akane Kurashiki. : (7) Seven: Amnesiac detective. : (8) Lotus: Attractive programmer. Has two daughters (which participated in the first Nonary Game). : (9) Kubota: Skittish man. Gets blown up. Neostigmine : A type of carbamate compound which acts as a reversible acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, exciting the parasympathetic nerve. This allows it to counteract the effects of the muscle relaxant tubocurarine. It can be delivered with an injection gun like the one you see here. Category:Escapes